iitjeefandomcom-20200214-history
Biomolecules
Biological Importance of Chemistry Bio Molecules are the lifeless molecules that create life in living beings . Carbohydrates The most commonly found configuration of a Carbohydrate is Cx(H2O)y The conditions for an organic compound to be a carbohydrate are :- 1) The compound should be optically active . 2) The compound should be a polyhydrous compound with one ketone or aldehydic group . 3) It can also be a compound which can be hydrolysed to fulfill the above 2 conditions . Simple Carbohydrates Also called as monosaccharide , these are the basic units of carbohydrates . Monosaccharides , containing aldehyde are called as aldoses and containing ketones are called as ketoses . Complex Carbohydrates a) Oligosaccharides ''' A carbohydrate , that on hydrolysis gives two to ten monosaccharide units is called as oligosaccharide . '''b) Polysaccharides A carbohydrate that on hydrolysis yields large number of monosaccharide units is called polysaccharide . Glucose C6H12O6 (Aldohexose) Fructose C6H12O6 (Ketohexose) Fischr Projection At C1 position , if OH is downwards then it is alpha anomer . AtC2 position , if OH is downwards then it is D enantiomer Compounds of Carbohydrates Disaccharides a) Sucrose Glucose + Fructose C1 of α D Glucopyranose C2 of β D Fructofuranose b) Maltose Glucose + Glucose C1 of α Glucopyranose C4 of α Glucopyranose c) Cellobiose C1 of β Glucopyranose C4 of β Glucopyranose d) Lactose C1 of β Galactopyranose C4 of β Glucopyranose Polysaccharides a) Starch Polymer of Gkucopyranose . (C6H10O5) b) Cellulose c) Glycogen Proteins Proteins are high molecular weight polymers containing Nitrogen , and on hydrolysis yield alpha - amino acids . All proteins contain elements like C , H , O , N , S and some other elements like Co , Mn , Zn , Fe , Cu ,etc. Proteins on hydrolysis give H2N - CH®-COOH . Enzymes Enzymes are biological catalysts which catalyzes chemical reactions in our body . Lipids Lipids are fats , have limited solubility in water . Hormones Hormones are secretions by the endocrine glands Vitamins # A : # B1 : Tymine # B2 : Riboflavin # B5 : Nicotinamide # B6 : Mixture of Pyrodoxine , Pyridoxal and pyridoxamine . # B12 : Only vitamin to contain a metal . # C : # E : # K : # P : Nucleic Acid Nucleic acids are the substances of heredity . The polynucleotide chain (polyester linkage) is the backbone of nucleic acid molecule . It is an ester of phosphoric acid with sugar . The prefix ribo stands for 5 carbon atom carbohydrate 1 Ribose is a compound having 5 carbon atoms in furanose cyclic structure . In Deoxy Ribose there is absence of oxygen at C2 position . These sugars have been used in the structure of respective nucleic acids below : 'Polynuceotide Chain ' The polynucleotide chain of nucleic acid has Sugar molecule (Ribose or deoxyribose) and a base is attached to the sugar molecule . Between two successive sugar-base molecules a -O-P-O- bonding is present and on the Phosphorous atom , there are another 2 Oxygen atoms attached . 'Base Group ' The base group attached on DNA are adenine and guanine , containing purine ring and cytosine and thymine which contain pyradimine ring . In RNA , the bases attached are adenine , guanine , cytosine and uracil . Minerals Category:Chemistry